


bruises for a kiss

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I wrote this when I was like 15, M/M, please take it easy on me, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: maybe practicing too late into the night was a bad idea





	bruises for a kiss

Maybe practising too late into the night was a bad idea.

Thoughts like these barely made it through Jongin’s thick skull, therefore explaining why he lies gasping alone on the hardwood floor of their company’s practice room.

He’s not exactly sure what happened but the blossoming hues of purple and green growing on his knees should be some form of an explanation. He’s too drained to stand up- let alone dwell on petty issues. Jongin’s breathing is the only noise in the room, the silence that only comes past midnight his only company as he closes his eyes and basks in the content feeling he gets solely after working to his limit.

An unguarded smile graces his sweat drenched face but the peace is suddenly interrupted when the door of the room bursts open. The blond on the floor sits up immediately, eyes dilating as he focuses on a male standing with his hip cocked to the side and arms crossed tightly over his puffed out chest. His lips are pursed in distaste and his eyes read an open expression.

Well shit.

“Evening,” Jongin chokes out long enough after the awkward staring contest they had. “Kyungsoo hyung.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, footsteps loud as he makes his way over to the younger of the two. “You said that four hours ago when I thought you were heading back to the dorm with the rest.”

Jongin shrugs- trying not to look too guilty- and his eyes downcast to settle on his knees which were poking out from beneath his black shorts. The other notices and follows his line of sight.

“Damn, how’d you get these?” The red haired male exclaims as he bends closer to the injuries on Jongin’s knees. He tentatively stretches a finger out to touch a small bruise and retracts when Jongin lets out a small sound of displeasure.

“Don’t do that.” Jongin seethes.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and ushers the other to lean against the mirror not three feet away. A few shuffles over and Jongin gladly rests against the cool surface, letting Kyungsoo look over his body. Jongin sneaks a peak and smiles. Even through the pain, he’s glad that the other wants to care for him. Moments like these come short when there are ten other walking hazards in the building so Jongin’s going to soak this up like no other.

When Kyungsoo asks him if it’s okay to lift his leg so he can see if there are other bruises, say on the underside, Jongin shakes his head.

A natural pout puckers out from his lower lip as he says, “It’s going to hurt.”

“Of course it is,” Kyungsoo scoffs, hand lightly tracing the numerous scrapes on his knees. “You have more cuts on your skin than I have moles on mine.”

Jongin glances up as Kyungsoo cranes his head to inspect his calf, his hoodie sliding down slightly to reveal pale skin. Jongin silently checks over the other, seeing the two petite dots in the space between his neck and shoulder, not even hesitating to reach out and lightly drag his finger between the two. Kyungsoo cringes when cold hands meet his warm skin, eyes narrowing when Jongin gives him a satisfied look.

“What was that for?” he bites at him.

“Just admiring.” the younger teases.

Kyungsoo huffs. “Well, all you have are bruises and cuts so there’s nothing I can do, unless you want a band aid or something. I’m pretty sure we have some nice Hello Kitty ones at the dorm. Bright pink and sparkly.” Kyungsoo laughs at his own jab as Jongin slowly disconnects himself from the mirror while the elder is distracted.

“It’s aching though.”

“It’s a bruise Jongin; it may ache for a while.”

“I know that but do something, please?”

“Like what? Kiss it?”

I would like you to kiss somewhere else. “No, distract the pain.” The dancer smiles at his ideas. But then frowns when Kyungsoo decides to be clever.

“Like give you another bruise? Sure!”

A thwack against his arm has him reeling back to gasp at the surprising sting on his bicep. “Hey! I didn’t mean-“

His words are cut when hands curl into the fabric of his damp shirt, pulling his forwards and closer to an inviting pair of lips. Jongin’s chapped lips meet Kyungsoo’s plump ones openly, the two sighing with satisfaction once they connect and it all ends too soon for both of them because a cell phone is ringing.

Kyungsoo pulls away, slightly breathless and smiling proudly. “That would be mine.” He gets up, pushing off Jongin’s legs that were stretched across his own and answers the call quietly at the far corner of the room.

Jongin wallows in self-pity as he watches Kyungsoo talk in hushed whispers. The pain in his knees isn’t so bad any more but now his arm seems to be turning red.

When Kyungsoo comes back, Jongin has already stood up, bag held loosely on his shoulder.

“You owe me.” he announces.

Kyungsoo recoils back, lips curled in a scoff. “Why?”

“I have a new bruise because of you; I deserve some form of apology.”

The other, in his never menacing height, puts up his arms in mock surrender. “Alright, alright; I'm sorry.” He starts to walk backwards out the door, “As payback, I allow you to inflict as many bruises as you can on me when we get back.”

Kyungsoo exits with a wink and shimmy of his hips, disappearing into the hallway leaving Jongin standing in the practice room gaping.

Jongin ignores the sting as he rushes to catch up to the other (he doesn't think he can run any faster).

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
